


Favorite View

by Deaf_Dog



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deaf_Dog/pseuds/Deaf_Dog
Summary: Roy cannot sit still when he agreed to let you paint him. Although, that doesn't seem to be an issue when the paints are thrown aside.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is dedicated to the tumblr blogs batlog and actualroyharpertrashcan for inspiring me to write some much needed Roy Harper fanfiction.

“I need you to sit still, Roy.” You grumbled, narrowing your eyes at the man in front of you. He fidgeted, scratching an itch on his arm before going back to the agreed position.

“You know, you’re pretty attractive when you stare at my junk that intensively.” Roy smirked, blowing a strand of red hair from his face. A blush crept up on your face, but you tried your hardest to conceal it.

“No comment. Just remember, the only reason I chose this pose was for the artistic beauty.” You grumbled, letting your pencil etch out a couple more shadows on the arms.

“Sure, sure.” Roy chuckled, shifting his hips a little for you to get a better angle on what you were drawing. “Wanna know what my favorite view is?” He asked. You were happy you were done with his face because you knew there was no chance he would shut up.

“I have a feeling you’re going to tell me.” You mumbled, capturing the light just perfectly with your set of paints. You were happy Jason did not need Roy for the day, hoping that promise would continue on for the night.

“When we’re making love.  .  .” Roy spat his tongue out at you when you giggled. You apologized, motioning for him to continue. “When we’re making love and you’re sitting on my lap.  . .” He took special notice to your reddening cheeks. “.  .  . your head will fall back and your back arches just in this perfect way. I see your toes curl and the way your fingers scratch my scalp as you run your fingers through my hair. I enjoy the moment right when he hit a climax together because you are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in that moment.” Your face was red and you were too distracted to continue your painting any further. Roy could always get in that position again. You set your paints and paper away from you, on the desk that was a couple feet away. There was no way you could concentrate at this point. Roy smiled as you crawled across the bed to him, placing a very soft kiss against his lips. It was as if you were asking permission to be within that perfect view Roy just illustrated for you.

Roy sat up, pulling your clothed body up against his bare one. His hand guided your face back to his for a sensually slow kiss. You smiled a little, letting your hands run up and down his arms. He was always proud that he managed to get where he was from scrawny Speedy when he was younger. Roy pulled your hips over his, letting his cock rub against your jeaned crotch. He groaned at the sudden friction of your hips rolling over him.

“I just want to rip these clothes off of you.” Roy growled, starting to place kisses up and down your neck. You giggled, rolling your hips over his hardening cock again.

“Careful, Harper. The shirt’s yours.” You informed him playfully, but also not wanting another bra and panty set literally torn up.

“That makes me want you even more.” Roy growled, fingers dancing across your skin as they moved under the shirt. You caught his drift, pulling the shirt over your head and tossing it on the floor with the clothes he stripped off an hour or so ago. Roy’s fingers struggled with your belt and the button on your pants, making you laugh a little.

“Don’t worry. I got you, baby.” You whispered against Roy’s lips as you lifted your hips up to take off your jeans in a very swift motion. That pair was too big for you anyway, so they came off with ease. Roy lay down on the bed, wanting to have a full view of your body. He bit his lip, eyeing the red, lace thong you had on. That was his favorite that currently did not have seams torn. His eyes moved up your body to the very thin, red bra you wore. It was lace, having little designs all over it.

“You’re so hot.” Roy leaned up, taking your lips with his own. He let your clothed sex softly rub over Roy’s cock, wanting it to be inside you already. Roy tilted his head back, a choked moan escaping his lips. His hands traveled up your body, unhooking your bra with a sort of ease. It took minimal effort for him to start, squeezing and flicking his thumb over your nipples. You kissed his neck, moaning softly against his skin. One of your hands ventured down, wrapping itself carefully around his cock. Roy let out a groan, feeling your hand tighten around his base and slowly pump him. He pinched your nipples, letting you nip his favorite areas on his neck.

“I want you, Roy.” You whispered in his ear, letting your teeth tease his earlobe. He bucked his hips up to your hand, wanting more than that to help satisfy him.

“What do you want?” Roy smirked, as if he had any control right now. You smiled, making your hand move painfully slow. Roy bit his lip, wanting more friction. It was almost painful to feel your hand tease him like so. The head of his cock twitched as you squeezed his base once more.

“I want your cock inside of me.” You breathed on Roy’s neck, bringing his cock rub against your wet panties. He let his head fall back, completely helpless to your wants and desires. “I want you controlling my body. Your hands on me.  .  . I want you.” You moaned, sliding your panties out of the way and letting the head of his cock poke your entrance. Birth control was your best friend at this point, seeing as you and Roy often forgot to reach for a condom in these moments. Roy breathed heavily, eyes closed as he felt his tip just barely inside you. You slowly, painfully, let your hips down, taking in the whole of his length. Your mouth fell open from the feeling of being filled. For one moment, both of you just sat there in pure glee of each other’s company.

“Fuck.  .  .” Roy murmured to himself, hands moving back down to your hips. He started to purposefully pull your hips back and forth, giving him his much desired friction. You moaned, scratching his shoulders and letting your fingers curl into his orange hair. You rolled your hips back and forth, moaning against his neck. Your voice was music to his ears, wanting to hear, not only moans, but screams of pure ecstasy. Roy bucked his hips at each interval, raising yours up to drop them back down again. You gasped and helped bounce your hips in return.

“I want to fuck you so hard.” Roy groaned, lifting your hips up and down. He bit his lip, feeling his cock twitch from every moment inside your body. He scratched your hips, wanting you to move faster. “God yes.  .  . fuck.  .  . yes.” Roy murmured as you moved your hips just right over his cock. You placed open mouthed kisses on his shoulders, bouncing your hips up and down as fast as you could.

“Fuck me.” You gasped, a tight hold on his hair as your body shook. Roy’s head moved hung down to bite and nip at your chest. He let his tongue run over your breasts and flick your hardened nipples. “That’s right.  .  . Fuck, Roy.” You moaned out, your thighs shaking and sore from your constant motions. Roy’s hips bucked up ecstatically, slamming your down to meet him. Your eyes went wide as he hit that wonderful spot inside your body, making your back arch and your body fall back from the pleasure.

“Oh god, yes!” You screamed, letting him have full control of your body. Roy moved your hips harder, hitting your spot over and over again. Your toes curled, walls tightening around his throbbing cock. Roy bruised your neck with his lips, feeling his climax closer and closer. The buildup was killing him. Your strangled cries for release with the tightness of your core sent him over the edge.

“Fucking.  .  . I love you.” Roy cried as he throbbed and gasped as he burst inside of you. The coil in your stomach burst as you rode out your violent, ripping orgasm with your lover. Roy gasped, trying to catch his breath as he slowed his movements down. Your breath slowed as you wrapped your arms around his body. A thin layer of sweat covered your bodies as he stole another kiss from you. You giggled, kissing him back and leaving a lingering kiss. Roy pulled back, running a hand through his hair.

“God, I love you so fucking much.” Roy grinned like an idiot, peppering your face with kisses. You giggled, kissing his cheeks and taking his lips again for a slow kiss.

“I love you, Roy Harper. God, do I love you.” You laughed, leaning your forehead against his. His arms were still wrapped tightly around your body, keeping your body as close to his as possible.

“So.  .  .” Roy gave you a moment to catch your breath. “How’d your painting turn out?” He asked you. Your face turned pink and you buried it in the crook of his neck.

“It’s good. It’s a very good painting. Maybe I could show it to Jason and Kor-“

“No. Never show them.” Roy said quickly. “I mean, it’s too good to share with others.” He shrugged. If both of them saw the picture, he’d never hear the end of it.

“Alright, alright. It’ll just be ours.” You laughed, running your fingers in Roy’s hair again before pulling him in for another, instigating kiss.


End file.
